


All Bark and No Bite

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ministry of Magic, Romance, Sexual Tension, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #37 of 100 | Draco prepares Hermione to face the Wizengamot, and uses his powers of persuation and distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bark and No Bite

"Stand up straighter, you need to have a commanding presence."

"I'm standing as straight as I can," Hermione hissed. She fought the urge to slap the hands pushing up her diaphragm and gripping the back of her head. "And you'll knock me over if you don't stop touching me. Merlin, if these heels were _any taller_ -"

"Then you'd almost make it to my chin, Hermione, now hold still! If you intend to get this legislation passed, you need to remind them who you are."

A shadow flickered across her face. Draco caught it in the dressing room mirror. If this were Pansy, or Daphne, or even Astoria, his first instinct would be a smirk and a swift pinch to their arse to send them on their way with a jolt of confidence.

But this was Hermione.

"You don't know, do you?" Draco moved his hands from adjusting her posture to smooth around the front of her dress robes, hugging her from behind. With his head resting on her shoulder, leaning into her hair, resting his lips against the shell of her ear for a moment before playfully nipping at the lobe.

"Draco, don't -" she was halted by a gasp when he nipped more forcefully.

"You are a spectacular witch, Hermione. You're -"

"The brightest witch of my age, I know -ow! Stop that!"

Draco smirked, admiring the teeth marks on her neck for a moment, knowing she was all bark and no bite, which only incited him to want to sink his teeth into her even more. "Then stop interrupting me. Doesn't make it any less true that you _are_ the brightest witch of this age. You are a fiery, gorgeous, take-no-shit woman."

Hermione grumbled dark and menacing things towards the man still tangled around her midsection with his hands in her hair and face planted against her neck. She felt the buzz of his voice tickling her spine as his fingers pressed more firmly into her hips. Fighting the urge to press herself back into him, more for comfort than anything else since she was much too distracted by her Ministry proposal hearing in twenty minutes to even think about…

And then he pressed a bit more firmly at her hips, pulling her towards his, chasing her thoughts away like skittish unicorn foals.

Her voice, a bit more breathless than she would admit, hitched as she asked, "What did you say?"

Draco murmured against her neck again, trailing distracting open mouthed kisses along her shoulder blades, his hands working her hair up into a high bun, securing it with his wand.

Hermione turned in his arms, not breaking the hold he had around her body. Slinking her hands up between them to hold his face in her hands, she asked him again.

He smiled at her, pulling her into a hug that was much chaster than his previous distracting actions. Damn him, but it worked.

"I love you, you menace of a witch."


End file.
